if I get it all down on paper
by ElricKeyblade
Summary: Goku/Chi-Chi drabbles that I wrote in my writing journal over the past month, posted for anyone's viewing pleasure in every AU imaginable. Depending on feedback, I may turn one or two of them into a full-on fic. (Current chapter: It was her first 'morning after'...and the craziest.)
1. Western Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. I do own a manga and a couple of keychains, though.

 **Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to my DBZ Drabble dump! Lately I've been on a serious Dragon Ball Z kick ( _again_ ) and I suddenly had the urge to write down a lot of GoChi drabbles here and there. I would love to turn one or two of them into a full-on fic, so I'm going to decide based on the feedback I get on the previews/drabbles I put down here (as well as what I can reasonably work on, considering the time I have with school and such, heh).

This first drabble is actually one of my favorites. I mean, who doesn't love DBZ meets the Wild Wild West? Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Drabble:: Western Journey**

She couldn't help but stare with all the disbelief stored in her bones. "What was that?"

Goku only grinned wider at her tone. "I _said_ you can be my deputy, Deputy."

Her mouth moved a bit before she could force out any sound. "But…but Goku, I'm a Chinaman! I mean, woman!" Another thought struck her. " _And_ I'm a lady!"

The sheriff shrugged in that carefree way that she was only now starting to dislike. "Forget all that. I mean, I'm Native American! I'm sure the town can turn another blind eye."

Chi-Chi shook her head. This man's naivety was endearing, but right now it was dangerous. "Things don't work that way, Goku. I mean…" Her hands fidgeted. She took a breath. "It might be better if I'm your secretary instead."

There was no faking the look of dismay on Goku's face. "Well…if you insist I guess. But your skills ain't nothin' to sneeze at though…" His face lit up again. "How about you be my deputy _and_ secretary? Can't deny that I kinda need both," he added, glancing at the piles of papers on his desk as if for the first time.

She bit her lip. Catching baddies and being deputy sure wasn't what she had in mind when she told her pa she was dead set on becoming a full-fledged lady. But she couldn't deny the eagerness of having a job that made full use of skills she wouldn't even mention using back East. At least to tide her over until she got there, she firmly reminded herself.

Chi-Chi raised herself up to her full height as she stared down the beaming sheriff. Which, if she was honest with herself, felt more like a chipmunk trying to outgrow a squirrel. "I'll get my pay on time every week."

"Sure," was the quick agreement.

"And enough to pay my rent."

The smile never left his face. " 'Course."

She faltered a bit. "I…I guess that's it then."

The sheriff's loud whoop rang throughout the station.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback would be much appreciated!


	2. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z or even Dragon Ball Super or GT at this rate.

 **Author's Note:** I would like to thank **Guest, Mysterious Anon,** and **GlassCase** for their lovely reviews on my last drabble. Each and every one of them brought a smile to my face. Thank you so much!

This drabble was my attempt at Foe Yay GoChi. To be honest, this is personally my least favorite of the GoChi drabbles I have written, if only because my brain is freezing up at these two _actually having_ (hot) _Foe Yay_ and my uncertainty as to how 'in-character' I actually made them here, oops.

Either way, enjoy!

* * *

 **Drabble:: Smooth Criminal  
**

The trail had gone cold for over a month now.

His most recent lead- long dead in the dust- was what sat him at the corner of _Club Four_ for the time being. Idly swilling his beer, killing time by checking around the place for any loose ends.

"Got room for one more?"

He had seen her making her way towards him for the past half-hour, slow and sure. He never was that great of an actor, but he had no problem showing his surprise that she actually made the plunge. "Um...sure. Wherever you can find a seat, I guess."

Swift and smooth, all red and black and full form of her was in his lap. "Here's fine."

He smiled, nice and easy. "Cold, are we?" His hands shook a bit as they curved around her waist. He didn't miss the upturn of her smirk.

One of her hands lightly skimmed over his shirt, gently trailing up and down. "Got anything interesting for me?" Her eyes stared up at him from under her lashes.

"Do you?" he couldn't help rebutting.

She giggled and flicked some strands of her dark hair over her shoulder. "You're the one doing the snooping, not me."

 _She knew._

He leaned into her more and tightened a hand on her behind. She shifted as another went up her leg. "Maybe we should move this somewhere private," she interrupted.

"Private enough for you to shoot me dead, Chi-Chi?"

Her facade cracked. Her fingers brought his chin closer to her frown. "That's not my style."

He discreetly removed the pistol from its holster around her upper thigh to hide within his coat. Her frown grew.

"I know. But neither is coming on to me outta nowhere. Who's this show really for?"

Her grimace stood out among the strobe lighting. "You know I hate when you use that brain of yours, Goku."

He tried not to look around. Tried not to give anything away.

When both of them were on first-name basis with each other, shit was about to go down.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is always adored! Thanks for reading!


	3. Monkey Blues

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much **Ashi p** , **Maiika** , and **Saiyan Kween** for your reviews! I couldn't resist reading them over and over again today, they made me so happy! :)

This drabble came from a rather unusual idea I had. It kind of got mixed in with another idea I had, but time will tell if either idea will bear fruit. I hope you all enjoy this anyway.

Prompt: Goku is a chimp who one day is suddenly human. How does Chi-Chi deal with this?

* * *

 **Drabble:: Monkey Blues  
**

"Goku!" she hissed, hoping that no one took notice of her at the far end of the grounds. "I told you to stay home!"

The boy scratched his head. "I know, I know, but it was getting really boring waiting for you to come back. I mean, usually the old man feeds me stuff if I howl long enough, but he's not home either!"

Chi-Chi ran her hands over her face, trying her best to wake up from this nightmare. "How did you even get out of the house?"

Goku tilted his head. "I opened the wall."

"What?"

"I opened the wall," he repeated. He turned to the nearby door and punched a hole straight through the wood. "See? Like this."

Her jaw dropped open in shock. "Goku...how in the world?"

"Miss Gyumao, shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

Her heart leapt in her throat to see Professor Hiro behind them. The man was staring at both of them, then the door, then returned his gaze to them in question.

Chi-Chi gently took Goku's hand. "We were trying to figure out how this door got a hole in it. You don't think it could be termites, could it?"

Professor Hiro adjusted his glasses. "I'll be the judge of that, Miss Gyumao. You and this boy better hurry on to your duties. There is no excuse for dawdling when there is work to be done."

"Yes, sir." Chi-Chi then tugged Goku across the green until the professor was out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is adored more than pumpkin muffins. Thanks for reading!


	4. Delinquent Transfer

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you very much, **Guest** , for your encouraging review! :)

The idea for this drabble kind of came to me when I listened to the song "Detention" by School Gyrls and suddenly thirsted for High School Gochi AU. I was mainly thinking of Toradora when writing this, and was aiming for it to keep that DBZ-flair we all love. Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

 **Drabble:: Delinquent Transfer**

Goku stared down at the girl he bumped into. She was glaring at him with a ferocity that, in his experience, meant some major fist-throwing was about to happen.

He grinned. "Sorry about that. You wanna fight?"

If anything, her glare burned hotter. "What kind of an apology is that?"

"What do you mean? I said sorry." He primed his knuckles. "Now do you wanna fight?"

The girl in front of him spluttered. "Excuse you, but I'm a _girl_."

He shrugged. "So?"

" _So_ you're not supposed to fight girls!"

"Why not?" Goku asked, truly puzzled. "It's not like you can't make fists or nothin'. Plus your arms are _huge_." He reached out and felt along her bicep, inwardly marveling at the hard pack of muscle there. "Wow, I bet you can pack a wallop with what you've got under your skin!"

The girl's knuckles turned white as she gripped her binder. For a moment he stared at them in fascination. They popped starkly from the rest of her hand, arched and ready for action.

The stinging slap to his face shocked him back into reality.

"You," the girl gritted out, "are the most immature, insensitive boy I've ever met!"

He placed a hand on his cheek to soften the buzz of pain there. He'd never actually been slapped before.

How cool!

"So you wanna meet at the dumpsters near the park? That's a perfect place for a fight!"

"As if!" the girl shrieked before stomping off. He really hoped she didn't mean that. With a hit like that, she could actually give him a run for his money!

He moved to follow her, then paused as his foot stepped on something small. Bending down closer, he saw it was some kind of keychain.

He picked it up to examine it more closely. It had a mini blue fan attached to a gold plate. Written in delicate filigree was "Chi-Chi Gyumao." Huh. What a funny name.

There was no one else around, so he stuck the keychain in his pocket. He didn't know who this Chi-Chi person was, but he was sure that he or she would want their keychain back since it was so cute.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is very much loved and adored! Thanks for reading!


	5. Hollow Bargain

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super.

 **Author's Note:** Oh man, sorry it took so long for me to update! School really laid me low for a while, haha.

This drabble is inspired by _The Hollow Kingdom_ trilogy, which I highly recommend for anyone and everyone to read. Writing this was so much fun for me.

Thank you, **GlassCase** , for your wonderful review, and **Ashi P** for your wonderful message! :)

* * *

 **Drabble:: Hollow Bargain  
**

The sight of his monkey tail almost made her flinch, but she stood her ground. She did come out here on a mission, after all.

"Are you the Goblin King?" she asked, cutting straight to the chase.

He blinked, then laughed. It startled her to hear such a carefree sound from a monster. "No way! I'm just a sentry...wait." He paused, his expression turning curious. "Why do you want to meet the King?"

Chi-Chi hefted up the shovel a bit more. "I want to tell him that he needs to stop taking away our women, or else I'm gonna give him a good thrashing."

The monster looked a bit dumbfounded. "Um...sorry, but I don't think he can do that."

"And why not?!"

The monster paid little attention to the shovel now dangerously close to his head. "If our king doesn't take a woman, how is he gonna get a wife?"

She almost spluttered in outrage. "By courting her like any normal guy looking for a wife! You goblins really are barbaric, taking women to be your wives without their say in the matter!"

The sentry scratched his head. "Gosh when you put it that way...I know it sounds harsh, but the king can't really do regular courting. He has to do all that _after_ he kidnaps her. If he waits, then the lady won't want to stay with him forever and we're all doomed."

Chi-Chi scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. All your king has to do is come out and tell the poor girl the truth. Surely there's _someone_ out there who wouldn't mind being a...a goblin queen."

"Like you?"

"What?"

The sentry's gaze had turned on her with a new layer of perception. "You're not married, are you?"

Her retort stuttered its way between them. "I…What if I am?"

His wry smile spoke more than it should. "You don't have to lie. I can already tell, you know."

He stepped towards her, and she moved back to bring the shovel between them. She pointed its spade near his throat. He halted and kept his gaze on her, that wry smile never wavering.

"That's an incredibly rude question, you know," she said, trying to smart her bravery back into action. "What kind of man asks a lady about marriage without introducing himself first?"

The sentry snorted. "Humans are funny." But he stepped back with a smile that was a tad bit more sincere. "My name's Goku."

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is absolutely wonderful! Thanks for reading!


	6. Call Me a Superhero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super franchise. At all.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you, **Sunshine** , for your lovely review! :)

This drabble is based on my idea of 'What if Goku and Piccolo were like American superheroes/supervillains...and Chi-Chi gets thrown into the mix?' There is some other background stuff like Goku and Piccolo actually being each other's college roommates without knowing until accidentally finding out after a particularly grueling battle, heh.

* * *

 **Drabble:: Call Me a Superhero  
**

"Oh yeah? What about that time I punched you into the water tower?"

"Is that a challenge?" Piccolo spat.

Chi-Chi rubbed her forehead. How was she going to escape this madness?

Almost as soon as she asked herself that question her mind pulled a 'Eureka.' She reached out and took a bite of one of the dumplings she had prepared for her 'students.'

It was like a moth catching sight of liquor store lamplight. Goku immediately turned to her, eyes questioning. "I thought that was mine."

Chi-Chi shrugged. "It was until you decided that arguing with your nemesis was more important than studying for your exam."

Goku's mouth widened in abject horror as she finished his- _her_ \- dumpling. "But…but I-"

His feeble protest was cut short by Piccolo's harsh laughter. "Looks like the little puppy isn't going to get his treat," he sneered. He then smirked at Chi-Chi. "And I have a very strict diet, so that trick won't work on me."

She smiled. "That's fine. Now, tell me how to solve Taylor's Theorem again?"

Piccolo's smirk froze. "What? Who's Taylor?"

"The full formula for the derivative?" she prodded. "No? Then how about inverse functions?"

Piccolo's mouth pressed in a thin line. Chi-Chi reached for another dumpling– this time to savor the taste of victory.

"Here's how it will be. You let me tutor you, you get food and help. You start bickering and distracting each other from your studies…" She took another bite of the dumpling, ignoring Goku's incoherent sound of protest. "Have fun being hungry _and_ clueless."

Piccolo glared for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. "A shame you're on Goku's side, girl." He smirked. "You would have made an excellent subordinate."

"As if!" Goku immediately protested. "Chi-Chi could never be evil!"

"You wanna bet?"

Chi-Chi cleared her throat, and they immediately settled down once more.

Goku picked up his pencil. "Let's learn more about this Taylor person!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to remind you guys that I am still gunning for turning one of these into a fic, and am looking to your feedback as a sort of guideline on which to do first! Don't be afraid to throw in your vote, if you'd like, and thanks for reading!


	7. Shaky Arrangement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super at all.

 **Author's Note:** I would like to especially thank **Maiika** , **Guest** , **Wynora** , and **Ashi p** for their reviews and feedback! I have certainly taken your votes into consideration, and am happy that I have so far provided a good reading experience for you guys and all the silent readers out there. ^^

The 'Saiyans Survive' AU is one of my absolute favorite AUs for the DBZ universe, and this drabble is my own take on it. I personally don't think I could be as great at it as some of the stories I've read, but I hope readers enjoy anyway. :)

* * *

 **Drabble:: Shaky Arrangement**

Why did the prince insist he come along to this Earth? It's not like anyone here was a credible threat.

Kakarot merely stared forward, doing his best to hide the fact that he was utterly bored. He knew this 'guard duty' was a great honor, which didn't make this any less stifling. But he kept his posture up and swept around the area periodically with his senses. If he was going to look like a statue, might as well be a productive one.

It was only because he was wondering about the sudden spike in the princess' killing intent that he heard his name being called the second time.

He looked to Vegeta. The prince was smirking at him with something close to malevolence. "Sir?"

"Keep your acting to yourself, Kakarot. You know damn well the honor I had just bestowed upon you."

He kept staring at the prince, frowning at the unpleasantness sliding down his spine.

"Both of you are really bad liars!"

The princess was seething. Even some of her own courtiers were surprised by her outburst.

"We all know what happened to the last planet you allied with. If you're going to destroy us all, just cut to the chase!"

"My lady!" an advisor gasped. "What are you saying?"

Vegeta's uproarious laughter cut off her response. "You got spunk for such a weakling, I'll give you that. But you're not very bright either. You and Kakarot might actually be the perfect match after all."

What? What was going on?

"Like I would settle for a weakling like him!"

That caught both of their attentions. Vegeta's smirk snapped into nothingness. "What was that?"

Vegeta was right about her spunk. Even with an angry Saiyan prince and his First Commander glaring straight at her, she just glared right back. Then she gave them a haughty smile.

"The only man I'm marrying is the strongest man in the world," she declared, crossing her arms. "Your First Commander doesn't look like he'll fit the bill."

It was a trap. He knew it was. Didn't she just go on about how they were going to blow up her planet without a second thought?

But one look at Vegeta and Kakarot could already tell that once again, his wounded pride was doing its work to blind him to the obvious.

"You dare besmirch the strength of _my_ hand-picked right arm?" Vegeta hissed. His grinding teeth was the only other sound to break the silence. "He would lay low any pathetic challenger you threw our way."

The princess' smile widened. Despite his own anger, Kakarot couldn't help but respect her for that alone.

She then looked straight at him, her eyes defiant. "Prove it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Feedback is always adored. Thank you for reading!


	8. Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super or any of its franchises.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School was certainly getting to me for sure.

This drabble is special because I actually had written out the entire first chapter of this. However, for some reason I don't really like how this chapter was written and am currently rewriting it for the fourth or fifth time. -_-

Also, this may be the last drabble for a while. My ideas are starting to wane due to school, which may actually be a blessing in disguise- less to choose from to make a full-length story, you know? I'm letting this drabble be a LOT longer since it may be a while before another update.

I would like to thank **Sunshine** and **Wynora** for their lovely reviews, **Ashii P** and **Maiika** for their wonderful feedback, and all the silent readers out there enjoying this.

* * *

 **Drabble:: Morning After**

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?"

The sliver of concern in his voice was the only thing tamping down her panic.

He was still staring at her as they sat across from each other, even though all she wanted was to hide among the sheets. Said sheets were a not-so-flattering shade of orange that was opaque enough to shield her from her sins. Or at least she hoped.

"Chi-Chi?"

How could she? How could _they_? What were they thinking last night?

"We weren't even drunk!" she cried, clutching the sheets closer to her chest.

He blinked. "Well, yeah. Of course not." One hand reached to scratch his hair, which was fluffed and wispy and tugged at in several places. It was an embarrassing reminder of the reality of last night. "Did you want to be drunk…?"

Yes. Maybe. She couldn't stand alcohol, but it would have at least provided a halfway decent excuse for her behavior last night. The way her thighs had clenched around his hips—

Oh God.

She shook her head and tried to ignore how her face prickled with unwelcome heat. "How did we even end up here?"

"Oh, this is my room. It was just upstairs from the party, remember?"

Unfortunately she did. She really was shameless, following him in here with little more than a suggestion and smile after the DJ had cranked up the decibels to unbearable levels. But just being near him had buoyed the air in her lungs and made her giddy enough to be a little reckless.

And now here they are.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Her companion shuffled around, kicking off the coves as he went. Then he stood, bare as all get-out and without a hint of shame.

"Goku!"

He turned to face her, which was even worse. "Hmm?"

"Put some boxers on!" Her entire body flushed red. "You…you can't just walk around _naked_."

"How come?" he asked, unmoving. His eyes glanced over her form. "You're naked too."

She glanced down at herself. To her relief, everything below her shoulders was still covered. "It isn't decent," she insisted.

"If you say so," he conceded. She looked around to resist the urge to stare at his behind as he bent to look for his boxers. The room was far less appealing. Packs of uneaten snacks littered the dressers. Clothes were piled in one corner and thrown everywhere else. What a mess!

Though it was nothing compared to the one she was in now.

Well it wasn't like she was a _total_ stranger to the guy, Chi-Chi assured herself. She had known Goku since last year, after all. They had been passing acquaintances, maybe even casual friends. And they had a mutual friend or two.

Okay, so maybe last night was the first time this year they had a conversation spanning more than three sentences. She at least knew more than his name at this point. And she had always known how strong and kind he was. So it wasn't so bad that she jumped into bed with him. Right?

"Want one?"

Goku was sitting before her again, this time with a couple of apples in his hands. One was held out to her in offering while he devoured the other in loud, crisp bites.

She _was_ a bit hungry. She took the apple and bit into it. He beamed.

"It's good, right?" He upended a bag next to him. Apples spilled all over the covers. "I have some more if you want."

"Thank you," Chi-Chi said. She didn't know what else to say. It really was nice of him to feed her before he kicked her out.

Wait.

Of course! Why didn't she see it before? Their activity may have been a bit clumsy, but surely this wasn't the first rodeo for someone so well-liked and popular. He was letting her down easy until he found the right time to kick her out and forget about her for the rest of his college life. Or maybe remember her enough to joke to his buddies about how easy she was.

She crushed the rest of the apple in her hand and tried to keep tears from forming. How could she be such a fool?

"What's wrong?" the heartbreaker had the nerve to ask. His eyes were wide, and he had stopped crunching. If she didn't already know his true intentions she would have been fooled for sure. "You're not hungry anymore?"

"No," she snapped. "Who would be hungry after dealing with someone like you?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "What did I do?"

The sight of him pretending innocence made her want to smack him. It was unfair how adorable he looked. She settled for chucking the apple to some random corner.

"You're not playing that game on me," she demanded. "Clearly we…we had…" She swallowed. "If you think you can have a laugh at me then—"

"Why would I laugh at you?" Goku interrupted, eyebrows still stretched high.

His incredulity made her stuttering worse. "B-because…because…" Her voice lowered. It was the moment of truth.

"That was...my first time."

He studied her for a moment. Then, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"What's so bad about that?"

Something snapped, deep in her mind. She could hear it clatter against the remains of her composure as it burned to a crisp.

She had just admitted that he had taken her virtue, and here he was treating it like any other walk in the park. Didn't her father warn her away from such men? Didn't she promise she would be careful? And yet she jumped feet-first into the bed of some remorseless player!

She squirmed out from under the sheets to look for her clothes.

"Chi-Chi? What are you doing?"

"I'm letting myself out," she smartly answered. Her yellow skirt was right by the door, so she went there first. Now if only she could find her underwear.

"Wait." The bed creaked, and then he was in front of her. She covered her chest with her arm, but to his credit his eyes stayed on her face. "You're mad about something. What is it?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Chi-Chi—"

"No!" The tears had come back, and she was determined not to let them fall. She won't.

"You're crying." Slowly, gently, Goku took her hand. She let it stay there. "Chi-Chi, whatever I did to make you so upset, I really am sorry. I promise I will do anything to make it up to you."

He sounded so genuine. And remorseful, strangely enough. "Anything?"

"Anything," he confirmed with a nod, his eyes serious. Then visible uncertainty set in. "Uh…what do you want me to do?"

At this point, there was only one thing that could make up for the loss of her dignity and virtue.

"I want a house."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! (And yes, this is definitely getting rewritten as we speak.) Please let me know what you think!


End file.
